a day out
by CaitlinATL
Summary: ONE SHOT! Ranma's frustrated and Akane tries to help, Ukyo butts in and ends up asking Ranma out. Ranma accepts and Akane's jelous. How wil it end and will Ranma be nice for once!


A/n: This is just a 1 shot but maybe if I get some good reviews I'll write a different story involving Ranma.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2

Ranma thought to himself during school.

"Dang! Why do **I** gotta have so many fiancées? They were Pop's mistakes not mine!"

Akane heard him growl. She turned around and mouthed the words "talk to you later".

LATER AT LUNCH

"Ranma, are you ok? I heard you growl earlier." Akane smiled.

"Just too many fiancées." He muttered under his breath.

"What was tha...?" Akane was suddenly cut off when Ukyo lightly punched Ranma in the arm.

"Hey Ran-Chan, d'you want do something with me after school?" Ukyo winked. Akane grew pretty angry and yanked Ranma's pigtail backwards.

"AKANE!" Ranma looked away from Akane and exchanged looks with Ukyo. "Yeah, s'matter of fact the amusement park's in town, you wanna go?"

"Yeah, Awesome!" Ukyo squealed. Ranma turned around and stuck his tongue out at Akane. "Good, I'll meet you at your place after school."

"Darn him!" Akane screamed in her mind.

AT UCCHAN'S OKONOMIYAKI

Ranma was sitting on a stool inn front Ukyo who was behind the grill.

"So when do you what to leave?" Ranma, who was playing with a toothpick, asked Ukyo.

"Can we leave right now?"

"Sure, whenever you want. I'll even treat you to lunch." Ranma stood up and Ukyo went upstairs to change from her cooking outfit to some casual clothes. Akane walked in, she was still wearing her blue school dress.

"Hey, didn't see you at the dojo when I got there." Ranma told her.

"Well I had clean up duty today." Akane turned away from Ranma.

"Sure, anyway wanna come with us?" Ranma asked her.

"Oh Ranma, how could I have ever doubted you." She thought.

"Yeah, you could double date with us, just ask Kuno out!" Ranma was laughing then Akane hit Ranma on the head with one of the nearby stools. Ukyo came down from the stairs. She was wearing a red halter top that showed her figure and short, short blue jean shorts that were fraying at the bottom; her hair was pulled back into her usual low ponytail. Ranma drooled a little but just barely.

"Oops! I forgot my makeup!" She said before running back upstairs.

"Sure you're not going to kiss her or something else?" Akane looked at him suspiciously. "I saw that look!"

"First, I will never EVER kiss a girl, not until the right one comes along. Secondly, I am no old pervert like Happosai!" Ranma folded his arms across his chest. Ukyo came down the stairs wearing brown eyeliner, black mascara, and pink eye shadow. Ranma walked over to the stairs and linked arms with her.

"Shall we be off?" Ranma snickered at Akane.

"We shall." Ukyo grabbed her purse as they walked out the door.

"OO I hate him!" Akane growled as they walked out the door.

AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK

Ukyo was holding a balloon that said "Smile" and was watching Ranma throw baseballs at cans.

"Hey Ukyo, after this do you want to go on the new roller coaster 'Adrenaline Rush'?" Ranma asked before throwing a baseball.

A/n: Adrenaline Rush is the name of my kayak.

"I'd love too!" Ukyo squealed. Ranma threw the ball and it knocked down a stack of cans, Ranma handed Ukyo his prize: a blue teddy bear as they walked to the roller coaster.

"Why are you being so nice to me Ranma?" Ukyo thought.

"Heh! That stupid Akane, she thinks she's so smart!" Ranma thought to his self. As they arrived at the roller coaster, Ukyo put her things in the cubby before she boarded. They sat down ad pulled the harnesses over them selves. 2 minutes later the roller coaster began to move.

""H-here we go." Ukyo closed her eyes and held Ranma's hand tightly as the coaster began to gain up speed and travel upwards to where they were going to drop downwards.

AT THE TENDO DOJO

Akane shouted a loud "KI-YA" as her hand hit the board and crashing down with it was the cinder blocks that were holding the board up. Akane wiped her forehead.

"Darn you Ranma! Why do you always have to be so mean to me!" She pondered as she walked inside. Kasumi walked towards her.

"Akane, the bath is ready." She smiled. Akane tried to give her a smile back as she shuffled towards the bathroom. When she got there she undressed and entered the bath.

AT THE PARK

The roller coaster landed and Ukyo got out and grabbed her things. Ranma pulled out his wallet and checked how much money he had.

"500 yen," He said aloud. "Ukyo what are you in the mood for?"

"I would kind of like a burger." She answered. They both walked over to some restaurants.

AFTER THE AMUSEMENT PARK

"Thanks for taking me Ranma." Ukyo said before closing the door. Ranma walked away from Ukyo's house and thought about Akane. He then saw a flower shop and thought "Could hurt to be nice once in a while." And walked inside.

LATER AT THE DOJO

Ranma walked in with a bouquet of sunflowers in his arms and walked upstairs to Akane's room and knocked on the door. Akane opened the door and Ranma plopped the flowers into her arms. Ranma smiled and walked away. Akane closed the door and sat against the door and looked at the flowers. Her cheeks were red.


End file.
